Saying Goodbye
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: Kagome misunderstood, and now he couldn't do anything but stare in to the depths of the well.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha.

**_Saying Goodbye_**

_By Panicked Karma_

_That baka! _Stomping her way towards the well, Kagome seethed. _That baka, baka, BAKA! I can't- I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! _Finding herself in front of the well, Kagome stared at it as tears came.

Today was the night of the new moon and right now it was close to sun rise. She had found Inuyasha sitting against to Goshinboku, confessing his thoughts to the stars.

_I just... I- _Tears soon came as she tumbled to the ground and put her hands to her face as she cried. Before she could even think about not crying in front of him, she found herself enveloped in _his _arms. Feeling him hold on to her tightly she soon fought against him as more tears coursed down her cheeks. **_"NO_**!" Standing, Kagome turned towards him. She could see his hurt. "No..." Looking at the ground Kagome didn't dare to look at his face.

"Kagome..." He whispered as he took a step towards her.

**_"NO_**" She screamed, miko energy getting to much for her to handle so she let it fly. Rocks disengaged from the ground, a couple trees were knoced down and the ground around her sunk into its self like a crater.

_What's wrong with her_? Getting up from when he fell on his butt, Inuyasha gazed at her. Her miko energy could be seen around her like a purple light, tiny rocks floated in the air as tears coursed down her cheeks. "Ka-go-me..."

Slowly looking up, Kagome glared at him. "No... get over it..."

"Huh..." _What is she talking about? _"Get over it... get over what?"

"Ki...Ki... KIKYO!" Slamming miko energy into his chest, Inuyasha was slammed against a near by fallen tree, his back slamming against it with a crack.

_Kagome... _Feelin pain, Inuyasha didn't care, he needed to comfort her. "Kagome listen-"

"I heard you..."

"W-what...?" Inuyasha began walking towards her, once he got 5 feet away he stopped.

"I heard you..." Still glaring at him, Kagome didn't dare look any where else other then his human face. "I heard you say... that... that... you wanted to die so you could b-be with h-her... _her... _and that... t-that you just wanted... wanted... I left before I h-heard anything e-else..."

_Oh... _"Kagome I was-"

"I don't care! Just get over it!" Walking up to him, her miko energy faltering slightly, Kagome grabbed his rosary and tugged, the beads falling off and hitting the ground as Kagome stared straight into his bewildered eyes. "Damn't Inuyasha... here..." referring to his broen beads. "Go kill yourselfand be with her again... I don't care anymore." Walking away from him, Kagome got to the well and stared into it's depths. Grabbing for the completed Shikon jewel, Kagome turned around a threw it at him, it hitting his chest and falling on the ground. "Here... make the wish and leave forever... I don't care!" Jumping over the well, not even caring that he had left the jewel and was running toward her, even dismissing him scream her name to the sky and founding herself on her side.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whimpered as he stared down into the well. "Kagome... I was... I was saying goodbye to her... to say hello to our life together..." Tears stung his eyes as he fell to his knees in front of the well. "Kagome... you misunderstood... I said before I wanted to die and that I wanted to make it up to her for having her die for a second time... I was saying goodbye..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in her room crying, Kagome lifted a hand to her face. Her cheeks were puffy and her eyes red.

She knew the hanyou had no way home since only she could use the shikon jewel's power to go through the well and only his rosary could help him. She had done it, while breaking it off, she had also sealed them on each of side of the well, her on her side and him on his.

_Baka… I'm such a baka! He's probably thanking me right now since I sealed myself over here and he can use the jewel to where he and Kikyo can live happily ever after. _Wiping the tears that didn't seem to stop and thanked the kami's that her family wasn't home.

"Inu… Inu…" Sobbing quietly, Kagome decided a bath might help her frustrated and depressed muscles.

---

Why had she done this? Why did she always jump to conclusions?!

Damning the entire village, kami's, and most importantly himself, Inuyasha grinded his teeth. She had been so stupid! She always jumped to conclusions and now… now…

"Inuyasha?" He knew the whole group was behind him, somehow it seemed, for some strange reason, the kami's were in his favor, for every friend Kagome had made in this era (or Inuyasha's brother and rival in love) that she would miss dearly was behind him, looking at him expectedly.

"Whadaya want?" His voice gruff as he tried to not cry.

"We are here so you can use the jewel." Turning around, he noticed that Sango had spoken but her voice hadn't come out.

"Who are you?"

Everyone smiled, including his brother, which made him shiver, and Sango spoke again. "Let's just say in the world of the kami's… we love the couple of Inuyasha and Kagome… and there is a way to make a wish to where you two could be together without tainting the jewel with the wish you are thinking of. You could wish for Kagome to be with her friends in her world and ultimately you, well, all of us here, well, the real us, Sango, Miroku and the rest of us, would be transported to your world, and all their questions will be answers once they find you and Kagome. You will know once you make this wish. But you must do it quick; the demons in this area are soon to come."

Digesting all that was told to him, Inuyasha blinked. _Okay… _"I wish for Kagome to be with all her friends in her era…" The jewel glowed a bright pink and the next thing Inuyasha knew he was in bed, being kicked in the head by his brother.

"Why are we here BAKA!!? And get up! We- well YOU have to go to school!"

---

Walking solemnly, Kagome continued her way to school, looking at the ground the whole time.

The next three hours were uneventful, but once Kagome made her way to lunch, Kagome got an odd feeling. Before she could think she left the room, not getting lunch and just going to her next class.

No one was there, not even the teacher (the door being unlocked), but Kagome felt calm once the feeling left.

_Why did I even come here? I'm dead… inside… anyway…_

"Kagome?"

Her face lost all expression. Slowly turning her face up her heart leapt into her throat. There he was- there _they _were! Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Shippo, and Ayame (for Koga apparently).

Standing suddenly, Kagome rubbed her eyes before looking again. Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame were all human and Shippo was apparently older for some reason while also being human.

"What's going on here?" Kagome's voice shrill as she pushed back a chair and desk as she back away from the door. Her back hitting the window and her eyes narrowing.

Taking a step towards her, Inuyasha put his hand up in defense. "Kagome earlier, you mistook everything! Kagome I was saying goodbye to her, Kikyo... to say hello to our life together...Kagome... you misunderstood it, everything you hear me say at the Goshinboku... I said before I wanted to die and that I wanted to make it up to her for having her die for a second time... I was saying goodbye... you have to understand… would I have made the wish on the jewel to bring all our friends here (includin' the wolf and his mate) (although they're not demon no more) if I didn't want to stay with you…" Walking forward, Inuyasha put his arms around her as he reached her. "I want to be with you baka!" He whispered just as the others left to leave them privacy. "I want to be with you… please… let me show you just how much by making it up to you…"

She could tell he wasn't going to look at her, but everything had made sense. Suddenly, she felt lighter, happier, and she couldn't help but smile at the next thing that came out of her mouth. "I'm going to have to teach you guys this era, huh?"

He simply nodded with a smile.

**There for all those people that wanted her to understand, arigatougosaimasu, and Mata ne!**

**Maybe… I will just have to make an epilogue huh?**

**-Chicki-la-la **


End file.
